Joseph Sugarman
'''Joseph Sugarman '''was the grandfather of BoJack, the husband of Honey, and the father of Beatrice and Crackerjack. He was one of the owners of the Sugarman Sugar Cube company. Appearance Joseph has dark yellow fur and a combed dark brown mane, with dark brown spots on his eyes and mouth, and a white diamond-shaped mark between his eyes. He wears a white suit with a light blue shirt and a dark blue bow-tie. Personality Despite his cheery demeanor, Joseph was seemingly devoid of empathy: almost to the point of psychopathy. He invariably prioritized the success of his business over the welfare of his family, and would do anything but provide emotional support for them. Even by the standards of his time, Joseph was deeply misogynistic; he was averse to the idea of women doing anything that wasn't conducive to baby-making or home-keeping, let alone being educated. He openly stated that he didn't care about the feelings of his daughter Beatrice, routinely criticizing her figure and berating both her and his wife Honey for falling prey to what he called their "womanly emotions". Before the death of his son Crackerjack, he worked in the sugar industry, and lived in their lake house in Michigan during the summer. After Crackerjack died in World War II, his wife Honey fell into a depression; Unable to be emotionally supportive, he instead chose to have her lobotomized in order to control her "womanly emotions". He did seem to be sad over Crackerjack's death, but that's the most empathetic he has been shown to be After his daughter Beatrice fell ill to scarlet fever as a child, he burned all of her possessions, including her baby doll, traumatizing her and telling her not to let her emotions overcome her. He even has the audacity to her it will later be a pleasant memory. As Beatrice got older, he tried to force her to marry the son of a prospective business partner. This pressure, combined with Beatrice's resentment toward her father after years of his emotional abuse, ultimately caused her to run away with Butterscotch Horseman. He passed away in 1999, leaving Beatrice a painting, but it is unknown exactly how he passed. Trivia * Joseph and Honey wouldn't let Beatrice eat ice cream, telling her she should instead suck on sugar coated lemon wedges which were seen as a more suitable "girl's snack" than ice cream. * He is very sexist, abusing his wife and daughter, and telling them to "get over" their womanly emotions. When his wife couldn't do so, he got her a lobotomy. ** When his daughter got Scarlet Fever, he burned all of her belongings, without the smallest shred of empathy. * He is very similar in terms of misogynistic personality and voice to Wilbur Nelson of Duckman fame. * Despite his ways, he did truly love his wife and daughter. *# He was angry that Honey almost killed Beatrice in the car crash because she's the only child they have left. *# Joseph was also horrified to find out Beatrice had scarlet fever and quickly carried her to the doctors.Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Horses Category:Deceased